memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:U.S.S. Marvel
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Supplementary information in articles Please note that in-universe articles on Memory Alpha only include . If you are interested in contributing information from licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 19:52, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :This. Again. Contributions which do not adhere to this policy will be reverted. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:27, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Some of this is covered in the page's apocrypha section. If you see anything missing from that section, try expanding it. --LauraCC (talk) 19:35, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Undeveloped episodes A couple of notes: * High level book summaries are not undeveloped episodes * Citations are required * Undeveloped/planned episodes go onto the relevant page, such as the [[Undeveloped Star Trek: Enterprise episodes|one for Enterprise]]. -- sulfur (talk) 17:16, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Comics are not canon Please stop adding material from them to the main content of MA. -- sulfur (talk) 00:08, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :Again, don't add information from comics, novels, or video games to the main body of text as this is not considered canon on MA. -- Tom (talk) 20:20, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Film titles Please note that neither nor have a colon (:) in their official title, so they are correct as listed and will not be changed to match the "style" of the other film titles. -- sulfur (talk) 16:12, February 20, 2019 (UTC) The same applies to and . No colon (:) in that title either. -- sulfur (talk) 16:14, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Signing your name Please sign your name to talk page comments. This is done with -- ~~~~ at the end of your comment. -- sulfur (talk) 16:17, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Old Britain Do not move this page to include '(nation)' in the title. And leave it at "Old Britain". In fact, when you move a page or edit a page, USE the edit summary to explain what you're doing. -- sulfur (talk) 01:47, March 9, 2019 (UTC)